Me abrace apertado
by TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro finge que está dormindo para poder abraçar Sanji. Sanji finge que não percebe. (Parceria com HikariMat)
1. Sanji

Para alguns, a frase "se brigarmos hoje, vamos acordar sozinhos no outro dia" poderia ser verdade. Para Zoro e Sanji, entretanto, era o completo oposto. Sanji sabia que se ele provocasse o espadachim do jeitinho certo eles iriam acabar discutindo, e discutir geralmente levava a brigar fisicamente, e brigar fisicamente levava a sexo e acordar juntos. E o sexo violento e desesperado depois das brigas era o melhor de todos. Ele jurava que era justamente apenas a parte do sexo que o interessava, como ótimo pervertido que era. Mas, se fosse esse o caso, não seria sempre tão amoroso com a alga. Se levantaria da cama. Não continuaria ali tão romanticamente e melosamente próximo de Zoro mesmo depois de seu estado inebriado ter se esvaído e seu cigarro pós-sexo ter virado uma bituca fria amassada na madeira do chão do Ninho do Corvo.

Ele ficou observando o chão e torcendo para Franky não notar a mácula em seu precioso navio. Sentiu vontade de fumar outro e esquivou-se cuidadosamente na cama retrátil de solteiro, embora realmente não precisasse já que algo assim tão sutil não acordaria o idiota de qualquer forma. Sem levantar da cama, tateou o chão com o braço livre no escuro procurando pelo paletó igualmente escuro. Já que a única iluminação do ambiente era uma tenra lua minguante não conseguia enxergar muita coisa, mas sabia que definitivamente iria precisar passar, quiçá remendar, a peça de roupa quando acordasse no outro dia, haviam se empolgado em demasiado hoje. Achou o isqueiro e o maço de cigarros e acendeu um deles. Reclinou novamente no travesseiro e encheu o pulmão com a doce nicotina. Precisava alimentar seu vício e acalmar os nervos antes de dormir, assim evitaria sonhos ruins durante à noite. Embora certamente não quisesse evitar a reação que Zoro tinha quando tais pesadelos aconteciam. Quando o neandertal finalmente parava de fazer de conta que estava dormindo e o abraçava sinceramente, a mão quente dele fazendo movimentos circulares carinhosamente em suas costas. Sem nenhum pudor, completamente transparente e entregue. Como se consolá-lo fosse mais importante que fingir. Os lábios de Sanji formaram um sorriso apaixonado enquanto seguravam o cilindro venenoso em sua boca.

Não havia fumado nem metade dele quando ouviu a alga que antes ressonava tranquilamente começar tossir. Tsc. Havia tomado o cuidado de soprar a fumaça para fora da cama, mas o vento devia estar trazendo-a de volta e também não ajudava muito que o espadachim dormisse com a boca escancarada e respirasse por ela. Sanji relutantemente esquivou-se e apagou o cigarro ao lado da mancha anterior na madeira. Odiava deixar um cigarro pela metade, mas não podia sair da cama. Quer dizer, poder ele podia...mas sua mão encontrava-se presa. Confortavelmente presa atrelada a outra calejada e quente. Zoro havia colocado ela ali, acidentalmente claro, depois de se virar para dormir imediatamente após o sexo, como sempre fazia. Sanji não podia sair da cama porque deixaria a mão de Zoro para trás.

Como ele havia se tornado brega.


	2. Zoro

Zoro nunca foi o tipo de cara que gostava de contato físico, então dormir com alguém grudado em suas costas era irritante. Ele _odiava_.

Namorar Sanji, um cara extremamente grudento e afetivo, definitivamente não era a melhor escolha, levando em consideração que ele _odiava_ todo aquele carinho exagerado. Era vergonhoso, algo com que jamais conseguiria lidar.

No começo do relacionamento, era sufocante aquele tratamento. Por que o cozinheiro sempre tinha que ser tão carinhoso? Por que depois do sexo ele simplesmente não podia se levantar e ir embora, deixando Zoro sozinho com seus pensamentos? E por que ele mesmo não se levantava e ia embora, deixando Sanji sozinho? Não é como se ele sentisse alguma necessidade daquele calor o envolvendo, dos braços o acolhendo, da mão forte segurando a sua, da respiração calma próxima de sua nuca... Tudo aquilo era patético e deixava as pessoas fracas, Zoro poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos fraco.

Ele só não sabia quando começou a fingir que dormia apenas para ser acolhido por aquele homem.

Muitas vezes nem estavam juntos antes de dormir, ou haviam se relacionado sexualmente, e Sanji aparecia no ninho do corvo e no momento que o sentia próximo, Zoro fingia estar dormindo, porque era muito orgulhoso para pedir pelos braços daquele homem, mas também desejava ter o calor de seu amado.

O vício do loiro muitas vezes o fez tossir quando não esperava sentir tal cheiro, aquele maldito cigarro fedido o incomodava e o atraía ao mesmo tempo, não havia uma explicação real. Algumas vezes, o fazia sentir medo. Zoro não deveria sentir medo, mas em certos momentos ele sentia em silêncio. Cada vez que a mão do cozinheiro se afastava de seu corpo para procurar pelo vício, havia um medo de perdê-lo por uma noite, um medo idiota e sem sentido, Sanji sempre retornava segundos depois.

Houve noites em que seu homem começara a tremer durante o sono, tendo pesadelos ou lembranças ruins de uma infância dolorosa, e era a vez de Zoro acolhê-lo. Confortá-lo. Sabia do passado difícil que Sanji teve que aguentar, dos maus tratos recebidos pelos irmãos e pelo homem que o colocou no mundo, da fome, da dor... Por mais que soubesse, jamais conseguiria imaginar o quão sofrido tudo aquilo foi para seu namorado e o máximo que poderia fazer nos momentos que memórias ruins voltassem à tona era abraçar seu precioso o mais forte possível e dizer que estava tudo bem, que já havia passado, que ele estava ali e não deixaria mais nada de ruim acontecer com ele, mesmo sabendo que Sanji era forte o suficiente para se proteger. Zoro possuía um instinto protetor e desejava proteger quem mais amava, não era crime.

Não demorou muito para o maldito fumante notar que, na realidade, ele sempre fingia estar dormindo. Ainda assim, diariamente, Sanji retornava ao ninho do corvo e o acolhia por trás, aconchegando-o em si, dizendo palavras que Zoro sempre iria _odiar_, assim como ele _odiava_ aquele homem.

Como começou a amar aquilo.


End file.
